


Sleepy Baby

by PupAndCub



Series: Mark My Words [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupAndCub/pseuds/PupAndCub
Summary: Sleepy Taeyong and hungry Mark, who tries to get him out of bed. They end up cuddling and sleeping even though they had planned to go eat outside.





	Sleepy Baby

Title: Sleepy Baby

Length: 951 words (part 1/2)

Genre: Fluff

Rated: Pg-13

Summary: Sleepy Taeyong and hungry Mark, who tries to get him out of bed, but, they end up cuddling even though they had planned to go eat outside.

 

 

Mark stirred up and rubbed his eyes. It was presumably around noon right now. His ears picked up soft snores coming from behind him, he rolled over to face his still very much deep in his slumber lover. He stared at his messed up bed hair, his long eyelashes fluttering softly, his milky skin, and cute nose. Mark’s eyes lingered more than longer on Taeyong's pink lips opening and closing in rhythm with his chest heaving up and down.

 

He caressed the sleeping boy’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. After a few moments of more staring at the ethereal sleeping beauty right next to him something clicked in his mind. Right, he blinked. They had planned to go eat lunch, outside, today. He stretched his hand a bit and yawned.

 

“Ah, I’m empty, time to wake up this sleepy head,” Mark cleared his dry throat. He straightened up and leaned all his weight on Taeyong’s body. He admired the view a bit more and then poked his cheek while mouthing, “ Yah, Taeyong.” No answer. He shook his body and tried again. Louder this time, “Taeyongie~~ Wake up!” Still no sign of waking up. He sighed and his lips arched into a mischievous smile. Seems like he'll have to do it the hard way.

 

Mark sat on Taeyong’s lap and bent a little to reach for the older’s armpits. He began tickling Taeyong under his arms since he's always been sensitive to tickles there the most.

 

After several seconds of tickling, Mark saw Taeyong squirming under him so he tickles him harder. A small raspy laugh left Taeyong’s lips, but he kept his eyes closely shut. Starting to be irritated Mark slapped his arm and hissed “Just get up already,”

 

The answer or rather action Mark got from Taeyong right after that wasn't the one he expected. Mark squealed when Taeyong promptly pulled his body down on him. From that angle and closeness Mark could see Taeyong’s long eyelashes fluttering prettily and when he opened his eyes Mark forgot to breathe for an instant. “Morning baby.” When Taeyong greeted him in that deep, raspy morning voice of his Mark omitted his purpose and simply gawked at him with pink adorning his cheeks.

 

After what seemed like years the younger came back to his senses and mumbled a bashful, “Hi,” Who wouldn't feel shy in front of a sleepy-bed-haired-hottie although Mark will never admit he was. He didn't have time to stay longer on his thoughts because Taeyong tackled him a hug. From their new position, he looked down on Mark’s red face.

 

Taeyong whispered, “You're so cute early in the morning you know that?” He puckered his lips cutely and asked, “Where is my kiss?”

 

Mark scoffed, turned his head away and muttered,

“Just for that, you're not getting one.”

“But it's not my fault you are so cute.”

“But it's not my fault you won't get a kiss.”

 

Taeyong chuckled and challengingly stated, “We’ll see about that.” He held Mark's chin and made him face him.

 

“There’s no-” Mark’s protests died in his mouth when he met the older’s tender eyes gazing into his eyes. And then Taeyong leaned closer, really close to him. To the point, their lips were softly brushing. Mark’s body gave him away as he made the first move. He clasped his limbs around Taeyong’s neck and brought his face down in a slow searing kiss. It's not like Mark didn't ache to taste those deliciously plump lips when he woke up. Not at all. Despite just waking up Taeyong’s lips tasted like mint and Mark would die for more taste of them.

 

Mark could feel Taeyong smile into the kiss before one of them deepened it. Or maybe both of them. All Mark knows is that he could kiss Taeyong until the end of time without getting enough of it. The feeling seems mutual since the older looks like he's never going to stop kissing him. Yet breathing exists and Mark is starting to need it. He tugged on Taeyong’s brown locks to break the kiss. Mark breathlessly stares up at his Taeyong’s reddish lips. Mark’s lips are the same color. Taeyong looked down at him with a satisfied look on his face and playfully said, “See? I always get what I want.”

 

Mark offered no clever comeback. He only hummed appreciatively as Taeyong gently combed through his silky black hair.

 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Mark recalled why he woke him up in the first place. “Talking about earlier. It's noon already! You said we'll go out to eat yesterday!” Already in a drowsy state Taeyong doesn't react so Mark pinches his side and whines out, “Come on baby, I’m hungry~”

 

Taeyong groaned, “I would get up just because you called me 'baby' but sleep is summoning me,” He grabbed Mark’s arm and brought down on him. Taeyong snuggled his head in Mark’ hair, “Let’s sleep a bit more. I'll cook a delicious dish for you later, okay?”

 

Mark sighed compliantly. He'll get to eat Taeyong's cooking which is the best. It's not so bad.

He reached for the sheets and covered them with it. Mark then shifted until he was comfortably positioned in the warmth of Taeyong’s chest and placed his palm near his heart.

 

“You better outdo yourself and make me the bestest meal,” Mark muttered lowly. At that moment he felt Taeyong pressing a subtle kiss on top of his head as a sort of reply before drowning in sleep.

 

They slept cuddled like that for about two hours and later on much to Mark’s happiness and stomach, his Taeyong cooked him a delicious meal.


End file.
